Saving Laney Penn's Life
by TheGirlWhoCriedILoveGrojband13
Summary: She was captured by her enemies: The Newmans. Her brother was forced to torture her, even though he loved her and didn't want to. Laney wasn't going to survive much longer; Larry had to do something. But the only thing he can do is get Corey, but they're enemies. But that'll change once Larry admits he's Laney's sister. Will Laney be okay? Corney ending! Larry is Laney's brother...


**Mood:** Tearful

**Listening to:** Catch - Allie X

**Reading:** Dork Diaries

**Watching:** Grojband

**Playing:** Mantracker

**Eating:** Cap'n Crunch

**Drinking:** Milk

**A/N: Hi, everybody! This is a very sad One-Shot that I came up with about Grojband. It was inspired by a story on Wattpad. No bad judgement. If you don't like abuse, then please don't take a risk and read this. I wrote this on DeviantART, that's why it may seem very familiar. There will be a Corney ending! Larry is Laney's brother, too.  
**  
All I needed was the medicine,  
and you came knocking like a doctor.  
Gave me the pill to take away the poison,  
erase the writing on the wall.  
You stuck a needle right into that vein,  
you let me take it like a soldier.  
And for awhile I could ignore the pain.

My hands are tied behind my back,  
I'm paralyzed, my heart attacks.  
It seemed to me, you are the one,  
turns out you shut me up for fun.

You got away with murder,  
left me at a lost for the words.  
Just wait until I catch my breath,  
wait until I catch my breath.  
Yeah, but you thought you got away with murder,  
left me at a lost for the words.  
Just wait until I catch my breath,  
wait until I catch my breath.

I was devastated by the pain,  
but now I couldn't call the doctor.  
Gotta' stop the forces in my brain,  
gotta' read the writing on the wall.  
It isn't easy getting in the vein,  
when you do it wrong.  
No one to take it, no one to take it.

My hands are tied behind my back,  
I'm paralyzed, my heart attacks.  
I'm screaming, begging for the one,  
that won't just shoot me up for fun.

You got away with murder,  
left me at a lost for the words.  
Just wait until I catch my breath,  
wait until I catch my breath.  
Yeah, but you thought you got away with murder,  
left me at a lost for the words.  
Just wait until I catch my breath,  
wait until I catch my breath.

Wait until I catch my,  
wait until I catch my,  
wait until I catch my,  
(My breath)  
Wait until I catch my breath.  
Wait until I catch my,  
wait until I catch my,  
wait until I catch my,  
(My breath)  
Wait until I catch my breath.

You leave me hanging out here for so long,  
when will I catch my breath.  
You leave me hanging out here for so long,  
when will I catch my breath.

You got away with murder,  
left me at a lost for the words.  
Just wait until I catch my breath,  
wait until I catch my breath.  
Yeah, but you thought you got away with murder,  
left me at a lost for the words.  
Just wait until I catch my breath,  
wait until I catch my breath.

Wait until I catch my,  
wait until I catch my,  
wait until I catch my,  
(My breath)  
Wait until I catch my breath.  
Wait until I catch my,  
wait until I catch my,  
wait until I catch my,  
(My breath)  
Wait until I catch my breath.

A almost dead bassist's POV

The song that I had heard on the radio station perfectly described what situation I was in... Yes, I've been kidnapped by a group of six! All six of them are known to my band, Grojband. Carrie Beff, Larry Nepp, Kim Kagami, Konnie Kagami, Trina Riffin, and Mina Beff. They are our enemies, we hate each other so much. But now, I'm suffering...  
They've done the unthinkable to me! T-They tried to murder me... My hands are tied behind my back, my mouth is duct taped, I'm lying on the floor with my legs taped together. I'm stuck, and there's nothing I can do to save myself.

They punched me, kicked me, cut me, hit me, they even threatened to shoot me! "You're going to pay for the years of gigs you have stolen from us!". Those were the words that Carrie told me, and they echoed through my mind, endlessly. I don't know why they targeted me, though. I'm the bassist, not the leader of Grojband. well, I guess this is better than my crush, Corey, getting kidnapped.

They even forced my brother, Larry, to help murder me! I'll forgive him, he was crying a little as he did this. I feel bad for him having to be in a band that will commit a crime like this. They told me they weren't going to stop until I was dead, which frightened both me and Larry. I was tortured, endlessly, it hurt so much, I could feel myself going numb. I could still feel the pain they were giving me as I did. Which meant that I was going to die in a few minutes if this kept on going. Eventually, I wasn't going to take anymore pain, and I knew that was going to be my limit. I had to do something, and fast.

Then, I had an idea, I'd fake my death. I grunted in pure pain, I let a waterfall of tears escape my eyes, and I closed my eyes. I was holding my breath so that it looked like I wasn't breathing. I peeked an eye at my brother, who was struggling to hide the tears that were fighting his eyes. I wanted to smile lightly, which would let him know I was faking it, but I knew that it would show the others that I was not dead, so I didn't. Carrie, who seemed to be the leader of the crime, asked Larry to check my pulse.

He felt my heart beating, and at that moment, he knew that I was faking it. I wasn't worried that he would tell them that I was alive, he loved me, and he wouldn't do that to me. "She's dead, girls." was what I was proud to hear. He truly did care, and I knew that as soon as he was out of Carrie's garage, he would run away and get Corey and the twins.

Carrie, and the other girls laughed evilly, Larry joined along, so that it didn't look suspicious. But not only did I hear laughing, I heard a heart-racing statement off of a pink-haired female.  
"Yes! My brother's, like groggy, true love is, totes, dead!" Trina stated, which caught the attention of the other girls. They laughed even wickeder at the notification of Corey's broken heart. I was confused and dazed at what I had heard. Confused because I'm not sure if I should believe Trina saying Corey loves me. dazed at the thought of Corey having a crush on me.

It had been awhile since I had my last breathe, and I could feel myself suffocating. Larry, who was looking at me worriedly, noticed my lack of air. He blocked the girls view of my face, allowing me to take a small gasp of air. I could feel myself coming back to life as I took that breathe.

A few seconds pasted, and the group immediately left the garage, leaving me to rot. I smiled lightly, knowing my brother would get help. All I could do was try and stay awake. I was afraid to fall asleep, there was a chance I wouldn't wake up afterwards. It was hard, hopefully, the pain would decrease, and I could maybe fall asleep without a twinge of worriedness.

A heart-broken brother's POV

I am so done with this band, they seriously wanted to kill my sister! Sure, I may have a crush on Carrie, but after what she has done to my beloved sister, no way am I dating her! Now that I know she is criminal, I'm not going to risk my life. Sure, music was a activity we did, but crime was a different deal! I would never ever do this to my sister on purpose! But unfortunately, Carrie and Trina forced me to! They told me they'd kill me as well if I didn't participate, and of course, I didn't want to lose my life.

I'm over-joyed that my sister's alive, but heart-broken that she may not make it for much longer! I had to do something, and I was going to do it now!

I ran in another direction as fast as I could. I wanted to get far away as possible from my ex-friends. I felt happiness flood my heart as I knew that I was never going to be part of criminal experience, ever again. I ran over to a arch-enemies garage. Corey was obviously Laney's best friend, and he would be worrying about her.

A worrying guitarist's POV

I'm so worried right now! My crush is unresponsive to all of my texts and calls! It's getting me and the twins seriously worried sick! I don't think I can survive much longer without the knowledge of her safe. She's my world. Literally. I could die if something ever happens to her and she doesn't survive it! My heart aches just thinking of the horrible things that could affect her. Kidnap, murder, rape, abuse, and maybe even drowning! What got me more worried was my sister, Trina, not at home. What if she's the cause of Laney's disappearance?

_Knock Knock!_ The banging that seemed quite urgent rung through my ears like a stomping elephant. I felt my heart beating at the thought of it being Laney, which caused me to rush to the door, excited. I urgently turned the door knob, and my spirits dropped at who was at the door. A Newman. "Corey! Please! Follow me!" Larry yelled, grabbing my shirt collar, tightly. "Why should I?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's urgent, Corey! Hurry, you won't regret this! Call you're other members, Kin and Kon!" he pleaded, getting more worried by a second.

I hesitated for a moment, but just looking at the pleading look in his eyes gave me the chills, and I knew he wasn't tricking me. "Kin, Kon, let's go! A Newman has something to show us!" I called, and the twins showed up. They frowned at the red-headed male that looked just like my Laney. "Alright, Newman, show us the way." I tell him, simply. He immediately started running, causing us to run after him. I felt my heart lurk at the house that came into view as I was running: Carrie's house. I started to hesitate on continuing, but I kept on going as soon as I saw Trina's car, Pinktastic, in the driveway.

Larry lifted the garage door, and my skin went pale, my heart stopped, all because of a haunting view in my eyes. Laney, the girl I loved ever since we were little kids, was lying on the cement floor. Blood loitered the floor around her, duct-tape around her legs, arms, and mouth, her face showing pain. "Lanes?!" was all I could say as I rushed over to her. I picked her up, and rested her on my lap. How did this happen? I know who knows!

"What happened to her?!" I yelled, Larry stood in front of me, tears in his eyes. Does he like Laney? He better not! "Carrie, Kim, Konnie, Trina, and Mina forced me to do this to her!" he told me, more tears pouring from his eyes. "What do you mean 'forced'?! You're her damn enemy, aren't you?!" I yelled, getting more confused. "Please, Corey," Larry started, "don't kick her out of the band! I'm her brother! I would never do this to her! But I was forced by the girls! I've quitted The Newmans! I can't be with them anymore! I'm sorry!" he finished.

All these years, Laney's brother has been Larry! I'm not mad, no wonder Larry was crying! He loves her, they're family! I looked up at him in shock, I've been treating Laney's brother like dirt for the past few years! She probably hates me for that! Of course I'm not going to kick her out of the band! I know how she may feel, but Larry must feel worst! He had to quit his band to keep his sister safe...

"Larry," I called, catching his attention, "I'm sorry that I've treated you like you were a piece of dirt for the past few years. I never knew that you two were siblings, and if I did, you'd be included in every activity me and the band would do..." I apologized. I truly felt like a total reject for the bullying I did to him. "D-Don't worry, Corey, but I would be worrying about Laney." he told me, and I grabbed my phone. "Here, call an ambulance! I'll keep Laney!" I say, giving him an encouraging smile.

I looked down at Lanes, she had dried tears on her face. Her chest would push against mine as she breathed. "Lanes,..." I whispered, "please,... don't leave me.". I started to cry, she was everything to me, she couldn't leave me, could she? I grabbed at the duct-tape that covered her soft lips, and slowly pulled on it. It came off, and I threw it aside. I looked at her shut eyes, one of them were purple, it must've been punched by one of the little brat's. Sirens began to ring through my ears, help was on the way.

I, carefully, stood up onto two feet, holding Laney bridal style in my arms. Larry, Kin, and Kon rushed over to me, unwrapping the duct-tape that was embracing her arms and legs. A ambulance, and a police car showed up, and the paramedics immediately came out of the ambulance. I walked over to them, holding Laney tightly, waiting for the stretcher to be brought out. As soon as it was out, I lay the injured girl on it, and the paramedics started to push her into the ambulance.

When they finished getting her in, Larry hopped in the back, since he was her family. "Corey, you can go with Larry, we'll use my new invention!" Kin cheered. "Thanks, guys." I say, as I run over to the ambulance. A paramedic prevented me, but luckily, Larry told him I was allowed on. I hopped on, and they closed the doors, and we made our way to the Peaceville Memorial Hospital.

A healing red-head's POV

_Beep...beep...beep..._

I weakly opened my eyes, all I could see was whiteness. I then knew that I was in a hospital, thank God. I felt my injuries pounding against my veins, sending a shocking pain through my nerves. Then, the horrible set of events that had happened previously ran through my mind. I cried at the experience, it was definitely going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I would have to live with it, somehow. I let more cries escape me, which caused a tight squeeze on my left hand. I was definitely curious, so I opened my eyes wider, and looked to my left. Larry, my twin brother, was smiling widely, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Laney, you're okay!"

I smiled lightly, "Larry, how am I here?...", I asked as I struggled to sit up. "Let's just say I got a little help from a few Grojbandians." he told me, bringing his gaze to the other side of my hospital. I smiled widely at who was beside my right side, asleep peacefully. Corey, the boy I've had a crush on for several year's, had helped my brother! Sure, Larry was a Newman, but if he quit The Newmans, maybe Corey can finally get along with my brother.

"How long has he been here?" I asked, the curiosity of you're crush next to you in hospital was too hard to keep in. I looked at my brother, and a goofy smile came onto his lips. Sure, this got me way more excited! "He's been here for almost a week, he was awake 24/7, he was crying for you to wake up. If you ask me, I'd tell you he has a crush on you!" Larry told me, bouncing his eyebrows at me.

My heart was about to blow-up! I feel terrible and dazed, terrible because he's probably scared that I may not of made it, and dazed for the last thing my brother told me! Is it true that he may like me? I really hope so... You know what, I'm going to confess my feelings! Corey wasn't going to reject me, he was showing that he had feelings for me right now!

"Wow, I had no idea... Do you think I should wake him? He's probably dreaming a heck of a nightmare..." I asked, looking back at Corey's motionless body. The urge that was inside of me was begging for the sweet sound of his voice telling me that he was happy that I was going to be okay.

"If you want, but he'd be a bit tired for a few minutes. He just went to sleep three hours ago-" "Not to be rude, Larry, but I'm honestly going to wake him up anyway. But do you mind giving us a little privacy?" If I was going to confess, it might as well be in private. "Ooh, I think I know what's going on. You have a crush on Corey, and you're going to tell him!" my stupid brother teased, making me blush deeply. "Fine, you got me, but please don't tell?" I asked, worried that he was going to spill my worst secret.

"Sure thing, sis, I'll leave you alone. Just make sure not to get another _injury_ when I'm gone." Larry teased, and unfortunately, I knew what he meant. "Larry!". (That may of occurred to more intelligent readers, if you don't understand, then that's a good thing!^^) "One more thing, don't worry about The Newmans, Trina, and Mina. They've been arrested and charged with abuse." I could hear him laughing as he walked out of my hospital room. remembering why he left, I brought my gaze over to the boy that was next to me, asleep.

I sat up, trying my hardest to ignore the pounding pain that my bruised tummy had produced. Though, unfortunately, I couldn't hold back a wince that expressed my pain. I wrapped my arm's around my tummy, hoping the pain would fade away. "Please, make it stop..." I whispered in pain, but I guess I didn't really whisper. Corey immediately opened up his sapphire blue eyes, and I saw his face go pale at the sight of my pain. "Lanes?!" he screamed, his face and vibe showing complete worry. I smiled lightly as he scooted over to me, and unfortunately, he lied me back down.

"No, Core, I need to sit up..." I mumble, as I struggled to pull myself up. But then, he pushed me back down, strongly. "No, Lanes, you need to lie down, you're going to hurt yourself more!" he almost scolded at me, causing me to feel angry and sad. Without thinking, I slapped his hand off of me, which made him back up. I covered my hands with my mouth, immediately looking away from him. I started to cry, loudly. Why did I have to do that?! He'll never return my feelings! This is all my fault! He...hates me...

But suddenly, I felt two hands go under my shoulders, and I felt myself being pulled up to a sitting position. I, curiously, brought my gaze to Corey's direction. tears were building up in his eyes, which made my heart ache. "L-Lanes, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you upset..." he apologized, moving his hands to my cheeks, making me blush. He rubbed away the tears that ran down my face, making me smile lightly. I couldn't hold back the urge to hug him, and I let it go. I embraced him, lovingly. I felt pain echo in my chest, but I ignored it, and continued to enjoy the embrace that I had created. I felt my blush deepen when he hugged me back, creating more pain that I was able to ignore.

"Don't worry about it, Core. It was my fault, I slapped you in the first place, and I know I shouldn't of..." I reassured, as I gazed into his eyes, lustfully. I felt tears breaking through my eyelids, I was filled with happiness, sadness, and pain. Once again, he wiped the tears away. "Please, don't cry, Lanes. It hurts me to see you upset and hurt." Corey told me, giving me a heart-melting smile. "Oh, Corey..." I whispered.

"Lanes, c-can I tell you something?..." he asked, a look on his face said something I couldn't identify. I studied his posture, and it was a posture that made my heart start to skip, wildly. It was the kind of posture that I identified as "Confessing Stress". I looked at his awaiting face, which was going to be gone within a few seconds. "O-Of course, Core. You can tell me anything..." I responded, my heart was thumping out of my chest while it screamed "Oh my gosh!" over a hundred times. I felt him embrace my hands with his, making me blush harder.

"Seeing you hurt, left me mourning for you're recovery. Laney Penn, you've always been here for me for the past seven years. I've never met a girl who is as talented as you. You play the bass like an angel. You're hair is as beautiful as a red rose. You bring music to my heart every time I see you. I've been hiding all these feelings from you for years, and now, it's about time you know... I love you, Laney. I've always have, you're beauty is un-describable. We wouldn't of been a successful band without a encourager, and that encourager is you, Laney... I'd be lost in my own world if I didn't know you..."

I'm beyond shock, he just confessed everything he thought of me. I'm crying of pure happiness, which I can tell was scaring him. I looked up at him, and even though I knew that what I was about to do would be a bit painful, I did it anyway. I wasn't going to let my bruised chest stop me from finally getting something I have always wanted. I leaped up, and captured Corey's soft lips, and I started to kiss him, softly. I felt him kiss me back, immediately.

After a while, we separated, since we didn't have anymore oxygen. I breathed deeply, trying to relieve the pain in my chest and trying to catch my breath. "I love you, too, Core..." I finally said, I could feel a whole lot of weight being lifted off of my back. My secret was out, and I didn't have to worry anymore. A heart-melting smile ran onto his face as I said that.

I scooted over, making room on my hospital bed for him to lay on. "Core, lay down, please?" I asked, patting the seat next to me. He immediately lied next to me, wrapping a arm around my waist. I snuggled onto his chest, and he began to run his fingers through my hair. "Thank you, Core, for saving me..." I stated. "Don't worry about it, Lanes. I'll always be by you're side from now on..." I heard him yawn, and I just smirked. I felt myself drifting off into a light sleep... "Goodnight, Core..." "Goodnight, Lanes..."

**A/N: Well, how's that for a Corney ending? The song I used in here is called Catch by Allie X. It's my favorite song^^**


End file.
